I NEED U
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Yoongi tidak yakin dirinya bisa menulis lagu dengan baik kali ini. Deadline pekerjaan, mood buruk, flu berat dan kekasih yang sulit dihubungi benar-benar merusak konsentrasinya. Yoongi tidak tahan lagi. Yoongi butuh kekasihnya, Yoongi butuh Jimin. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


.

 **I Need U**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC! TYPOS! DLDR! Review juseyo.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Hatchim~_!

Yoongi, atau yang lebih sering dikenal dengan Suga oleh rekan kerjanya kembali menarik selembar _tissue_ yang sudah habis setengahnya. Mengusapkan kasar kertas tipis itu pada hidungnya dan melemparnya pada tumpukan _tissue_ lain yang digunakannya seharian ini. Bahkan tong sampah mini di sudut meja kerja Yoongi sudah penuh dengan gulungan _tissue_ nya.

"Ugh, kenapa aku harus flu di saat seperti ini," Yoongi mengusap hidung gatalnya dengan kaus lengan panjang kebesarannya, lalu melanjutkan aransemen lagunya yang sempat tertunda. Kaus itu milik kekasihnya, ngomong-ngomong.

Saat ini Yoongi sedang berada di studio tempatnya bekerja dengan dua orang rekannya yang lain. Yang berambut platina itu namanya Kim Namjoon boleh disebut _leader_ diantara mereka bertiga, lalu yang berambut coklat madu di pojok ruangan namanya Jung Hoseok. Ketiganya sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak tahun pertama universitas dan memilih bekerja di tempat yang sama sebagai _song writter_ di salah satu agensi ternama di Korea.

"Namjoon," Yoongi memanggil pelan, membuat yang sedang berkutat dengan _sound system_ rumit hanya membalas dengan gumaman malas. "Apakah aku benar-benar tidak boleh menelepon Jimin dan memintanya datang?"

Namjoon menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yoongi. "Tidak, _hyung_."

Manik Yoongi nampak bergerak semakin turun, menunjukan dirinya begitu kecewa dengan keputusan Namjoon yang juga tidak berubah seharian ini. Yoongi ingin bertemu Jiminnya. Ingin bertemu dan memeluk kekasih bocahnya. Yoongi sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka saat ini. Terserang flu berat dan tidak bertemu dengan kekasihmu selama seminggu bukanlah kondisi yang tepat untuk menulis lagu.

Ketiga _song writter_ itu sudah mendekam di dalam studio mereka selama tiga hari belakangan dan Yoongi tidak punya waktu sedikitpun untuk bertemu dengan kekasih bocahnya. Jangankan bertemu, Yoongi bahkan tidak sempat untuk sekedar bertukar kabar melalui ponsel dengan Jimin.

Yoongi tahu, tidak hanya dirinya yang terpisah dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jiminnya. Namjoon juga tidak bisa bertemu dengan Seokjin yang bekerja sebagai dokter anak di klinik di daerah Gangnam. Dan Hoseok juga tidak bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung, meskipun keadaan Hosoek tidak seburuk kedua rekan kerjanya yang lain karena Taehyung berprofesi sebagai salah satu _soloist_ di agensi tempat mereka bekerja.

Tapi saat ini keadaan Yoongi benar-benar sangat buruk kalau dibandingkan dengan ketiga rekan kerjanya. Seminggu sebelum Yoongi disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, Jiminlah yang tidak bisa dihubungi. Kekasih bocahnya sedang mengadakan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang selama seminggu untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan yang akan didirikan disana. Yoongi sendiri sedang sibuk dengan urusan keluarganya di minggu Jimin pergi ke luar negeri. Dan secara tidak langsung kesibukan kedua belah pihak itu benar-benar menguras waktu mereka bersama.

Biasanya Jimin akan meneleponnya sebelum tidur di malam hari, saling bertukar kabar atau sekedar melepas rindu. Tapi beberapa hari terakhir, Jimin bahkan tidak mengirimkan pesan 'Selamat malam, mimpi indah' pada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya akan mendapatkan pesan 'Maaf, aku kelelahan dan tertidur semalam, _hyung_ ' keesokan paginya. Dan kalau sudah begitu apa yang bisa Yoongi lakukan? Marah pada Jimin? Yoongi tidak akan bersikap sekekanakan itu dan memojokan Jimin yang sedang bekerja di Jepang. Yoongi sendiri tahu bagaimana orang tua Jimin mengharapkan Jimin agar dapat melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga mereka.

Dan setelah seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Jimin, Yoongi malah mendapat pekerjaan beberapa buah lagu yang harus di arensemen demi _comeback_ salah satu _girlgroup_ di agensinya. Dengan _deadline_ yang tinggal beberapa hari, memangnya Yoongi bisa apa selain mendekam di dalam studio bersama Hoseok dan Namjoon? Salahkan produser musik sebelumnya yang tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar.

"Kumohon, Namjoon. Aku ingin bertemu Jimin. Aku butuh Jimin," lagi-lagi Yoongi merengek. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Min Yoongi, tapi menjadi hobby seharian ini.

Namjoon menggeleng beberapa kali, "Tidak boleh, _hyung_. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan sembarang orang masuk keadalam studio ini, _hyung_. "

Alis Yoongi mengerut tidak suka dan melemparkan tatapan tajam kearah Namjoon. Bahkan kalau tatapan Yoongi bisa menebas, Namjoon yakin tubuh dan kepalanya tidak akan menyatu lagi. "Jimin bukan sembarang orang, Namjoon! Dia kekasihku!"

Namjoon memijat pelipisnya dan mengehela napas kasar saat sadar apa yang sudah keluar dari bibirnya secara tidak sengaja. Namjoon sadar apa yang baru diucapkannya barusan sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi, bukan maksud Namjoon mengatakan Jimin sembarang orang. Hanya saja Namjoon kurang menyetujui ide adanya eksistensi orang lain selain kru agensinya saat mereka mengaransemen lagu baru. Bahkan Seokjin sendiri nyaris tidak bisa berada di dekat Namjoon kalau Namjoon sedang berapi-api dengan lagu barunya.

Namun tetap saja, hormon _uke_ yang sedang terserang flu akan bereaksi lebih mengerikan daripada remaja wanita di minggu menstruasinya. Namjoon pernah mengalaminya sendiri dengan Seokjin. Dan Namjoon bersumpah kalau adik perempuannya di Ilsan yang sering mengamuk saat menstruasi bukan tandingan Seokjin yang sedang terserang flu dan berada pada _mood_ buruk.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Bukan maksudku berkata seperti itu. Tapi kau tahu sendiri maksudku, bukan?"

Yoongi diam saja, mencoba larut dalam pekerjaan menulis lirik bagiannya. Namjoon sendiri hanya menghela napas pasrah saat melihat Yoongi yang mengabaikannya. Hoseok yang berada pada ruangan yang sama dengan kedua rekan kerjanya tidak bisa tinggal diam, tentu saja. Kerja sama tim mereka tidak boleh hancur saat _deadline_ sudah didepan mata dan masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang belum selesai.

Perlahan, Hoseok menepuk pundak Namjoon membuat si pirang menoleh sekilas. "Kupikir kita butuh istirahat malam ini. Aku butuh tidur dan memeluk Taehyung dengan layak."

Namjoon kembali menghela napas pasrah saat melihat Hoseok yang seolah menyindirnya dan memihak pada Yoongi saat ini. "Baiklah, kita pulang lebih cepat hari ini."

Yoongi yang mendengarnya segera menoleh cepat. Maniknya berbinar antusias dengan lucu. Seperti anak anjing yang baru pertama kali menginjakan kakinya pada rumput taman bermain. Meskipun sedikit likuid bening tampak tergenang disana. "Benarkah?"

Namjoon yang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Yoongi sejenak melupakan _deadline_ sialan di depan mata mereka. Mengingat Yoongi bukanlah tipikal uke _clingy_ manja membuat Namjoon sadar, mungkin Yoongi benar-benar merindukan Jiminnya. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya merelakan waktu mereka sebentar demi bertemu sang kekasih hati. HItung-hitung untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka yang sudah digunakan untuk aransemen lagu tiga hari belakangan ini.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Kita akan pulang lebih awal dan tidak akan menginap di dalam studio sialan ini malam ini."

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya selepas pulang dari kantor. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah dengan tetesan air ringan yang mengalir turun. Membasahi pundak Jimin yang tidak berlapis apapun karena singlet tipis yang dikenakannya. Jimin berniat mengerjakan pekerjaannya di ruang tamu malam ini, ditemani secangkir kopi dan televisi yang menyala dan menanyangkan apapun itu tanpa suara. Jimin tidak terlalu peduli dengan tayangan yang ditampilkan di layar televisinya. Jimin hanya butuh 'teman' untuk menemaninya menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan Yoonginya yang juga sibuk membuat Jimin tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut menyibukan dirinya juga.

Jimin sebenarnya merindukan Yoonginya. Tidak bertemu dengan Yoongi selama lebih dari seminggu benar-benar menyiksa bagi Jimin. Apalagi kekasih gulanya bukanlah tipikal kekasih sensitif yang mudah membaca pekerjaan. Yoongi jarang menghubunginya duluan. Dan dari apa yang Yoongi kabarkan, beberapa hari belakangan ini Yoongi sedang disibukan dengan _deadline_ lagu mereka. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yoongi semakin jarang menghubunginya.

Jimin mendudukan bokong seksinya diatas karpet ruang tamunya. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai, Park Jimin," Jimin merenggangkan kedua lengannya diatas kepala.

 **TING TONG~**

Jimin baru saja memulai pekerjaannya saat suara bel apartemennya menggangu aktivitasnya. Kening Jimin berkerut samar, mencoba menerka siapa gerangan yang membunyikan bel apartemennya jam sepuluh malam.

 **TING TONG~**

Suara bel terdengar sekali lagi. Kali ini berhasil membuat Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya, "Ya, tunggu sebentar," teriaknya.

Manik Jimin membulat sempurna saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan tubuh bergetar. Jimin hanya diam disana, tidak mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk atau menyapanya. Min Yoongi berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jimin dengan tubuh bergetar berbalut _coat_ berwarna coklat. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dengan manik yang menggenang.

"J-Jimin.." suara bergetar itu seolah menarik Jimin kembali dari lamunannya. Yoonginya merengek, hampir terisak.

Buru-buru, Jimin menarik Yoongi masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan memeluknya, "Astaga, sayang. Bagaimana kau bisa datang kesini, huh?"

Tubuh Yoongi begitu dingin di dalam pelukannya, membuat Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi. Perlahan, Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi, berusaha menghangatkan tubuh kekasihnya.

Satu remasan kuat pada singletnya di bagian punggung. Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jimin. Menghirup rakus aroma yang begitu dirindukannya. Aroma Jimin masih sama, apalagi Jimin yang baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya membuat aroma tubuh Jimin bercampur dengan wangi shampoonya negitu kuat dan menenangkan.

"Aku merindukanmu," Yoongi berbisik pelan. Meskipun masih dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Jimin. Jimin dapat merasakan suara Yoongi yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Terdengar lebih lemah dan serak.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Jimin menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dan tersentak kaget, "Astaga, _hyung_! Kenapa pipimu begitu dingin, huh? Berapa lama kau menunggu di luar, sayang? Siapa yang mengantarmu kesini, huh?" Jimin bertanya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Jimin jelas begitu khawatir dengan Yoonginya yang nampak pucat dengan tubuh menggigil kedinginan.

Tapi yang Jimin dapatkan bukanlah jawaban dari setiap pertanyaannya, melainkan sebuah kekehan lemah dari bibir Yoongi, "Tanyakan satu-satu, Jimin. Aku tidak bisa menjawab semuanya sekaligus." Dan pelukan itu semakin erat dengan Yoongi yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafas pelan, mengangkat tubuh Yoongi di kedua lengannya dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Setidaknya Jimin tidak akan mengintrogasi Yoongi di depan pintu apartemennya. Jimin mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa setelah menghidupkan penghangat ruangan dengan Yoongi di pangkuannya. Lengannya melingkar posesif di pinggang dan punggung Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi melingkarkan lengannya manja ke sekeliling leher Jimin.

"Jadi?" Jimin menaikan sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi.

"kau ingin aku menjawab yang mana dulu?" Yoongi memainkan jarinya iseng pada rambut halus di dagu Jimin. Sepertinya kekasihnya benar-benar sibuk sampai tidak sempat bercukur.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di depan apartemenku, hum? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Jimin bertanya dengan lembut. Sesekali memberikan ciuman pada jemari nakal Yoongi yang bermain di area dagunya.

"Kami pulang lebih awal malam ini. Namjoon dan Hoseok setuju bahwa kami merindukan kekasih kami dan harus bertemu dengan mereka malam ini."

Senyum kecil terkembang di bibir Jimin saat menyadari Yoongi yang merindukannya dan menyatakannya secara tidak langsung. "Lalu, siapa yang mengantar kau kesini?"

Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Uh, aku datang sendiri."

Dan manik Jimin sukses membola saat itu juga, "Jangan katakan kau berjalan kaki sendirian ditengah malam seperti ini, sayang. Demi Tuhan, ini sedang musim gugur dan diluar sangat dingin!" Jimin hampir membentak, membuat Yoongi menunduk takut dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

Jimin yang sadar hampir membentar Yoongi buru-buru mengusap sayang punggung Yoongi, "Hey, aku tidak bermaksud membentak, sayang. Maafkan aku, aku hanya khawatir padamu." Jimin membawa tangannya kearah dagu Yoongi. Membuat manik karamel favoritnya bertatapan langsung dengan manik gelapnya. "Kenapa tidak menghubungiku dan minta jemput? Aku akan dengan senang hati menjemput kekasihku."

Bibir Yoongi mengerucut maju, "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Aku tahu pekerjaanmu yang menyebalkan itu sangat banyak, kan?"

Jimin melirik sekilas kearah tumpukan berkas dan laptop di atas meja ruang tamunya, lalu terkekeh kecil, "Tapi aku tetap akan meninggalkan pekerjaan menyebalkan ini demi menjemput kekasih manisku."

Jimin menanamkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi Yoongi. Yang dikecup memerah, tentu saja. Dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jimin yang membuat Jimin tertawa pelan. Yoonginya yang sedang merona benar-benar menggemaskan.

" _Hyungie_ sudah makan?" Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya. Mengingat kekasihnya termasuk salah satu yang akan melupakan jadwal makannya saat bekerja.

Jimin dapat merasakan Yoongi yang menggeleng di perpotongan lehernya. Membuat Jimin berdecak kesal sekaligus khawatir tentang kesehatan kekasih gulanya, "Kenapa belum makan? Memangnya _hyungie_ tidak lapar? Mau makan apa biar aku pesankan?" Jimin kembali melemparkan berbagai pertanyaan dalam satu tarikan nafasnya yang membuat Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yoongi tidak mau makan. Yoongi ingin tidur, tapi Jimin juga harus tidur sambil memeluk Yoongi. Kalau tidak Yoongi tidak mau tidur," Yoongi menjawab sekaligus mengancam dengan nada manjanya yang membuat Jimin mau tidak mau mengerjap pelan. Yoongi jarang sekali menggunakan namanya sendiri dan dirinya akan terlihat berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan.

Satu ciuman kembali Jimin berikan, kali ini pada bibir Yoongi, "Baiklah, satu coklat hangat, membersihkan diri dan Yoongi akan mendapatkan Jimin yang memeluk Yoongi sepanjang malam. Plus kaus Jimin untuk piyama Yoongi. Bagaimana?"

Jimin terdengar melakukan negoisasi ringan dengan Yoongi. Setidaknya Jimin tidak bisa membiarkan Yoongi tidur dengan perut kosongnya. Jimin juga harus memastikan Yoongi sudah membersihkan tubuhnya agar Yoongi dapat tidur dengan nyaman malam ini. Satu anggukan dari Yoongi membuat senyum Jimin semakin mengembang. Dengan semangat Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi kearah dapur. "Baiklah, satu cangkir coklat hangat akan segera tiba untuk tuan putri."

Yoongi mendelik kesal, "Yoongi bukan tuan putri, Jimin!"

Setelah itu hanya terdengar kekehan Jimin dan ucapan Yoongi yang terpotong oleh bibir Jimin pada bibirnya. Mungkin flu Yoongi akan sembuh besok pagi, bersama dengan _mood_ Yoongi yang membaik. Mungkin juga Yoongi akan kesulitan berjalan dengan benar besok. Tapi apapun itu, kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk Yoongi.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeonghaseyo readernim sekalian! Syubsyubchim balik bawain coret-coret iseng yang lainnya. Coret-coret kali ini terinspirasi dari _sunbae_ syubsyub di club dance yang sedang dilanda deadline sidang, urusan keluarga dan lomba di depan mata. Ditambah si pacar yang LDR (meskipun cuma Jakarta-Bandung) jadinya _sunbae_ nya syubsyub makin stress deh. Sampai-sampai _sunbae_ nya syubsyub flu di hari lomba XD Terus jadi kepikiran deh buat cerita ini.

Oh ya, syubsyub yakin banyak yang ga ngebaca bagian ini sih, tapi **syubsyub mau minta pendapatnya dong.** Pada setuju ga kalo syubsyub ngebuat drabble oneshoot kaya gini di satu cerita aja? Jadi nanti kumpulan drabble oneshootnya bisa ditemuin di satu cerita aja. Dan per chapter itu ga nyambung, atau mungkin kalo twoshoot baru nyambung. Soalnya syubsyub pasti bakal lebih sering nulis oneshoot daripada chapter. Hehehee. Ngerti maksud syubsyub ga? Minta pendapatnya ya.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
